ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic Adventure 3 Script
The game starts off roughly 16 years after the events of Sonic Adventure 2 at a local diner in the city of Gynopolis (50 miles east of Station Square), where Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Sticks are all having a get together, catching up on each others latest gossip and whatnot's. The milkshakes and food are served by E102 gamma and a few other E-series robots. As they're all chatting away, a ladybird kid runs into the diner, shouting "armageddon is coming I tell ya!!, it's not far away... I CAN FEEL IT!!" Immediately soon after the ladybird kid says this, this non-surprisingly sends alarm bells into Sticks membrane and sets her off "oh what if he's right!!? he could be onta somethin' guys, oww geez... I'm hidin'!!" to where she hides underneath the nearest unused table"... Sonic and his team reply "......... mhmmmm" in a deliberately 'interesting' tone... Sonic then says with his self-styled sarcasm... "didn't see that coming..." The gang spends some further time in the diner when eventually they all agree upon going to see Amy's swanky new apartment. They get a convertible taxi to go there, driven by a mantis with designer shades. Once the gang arrive at Amy's, they bring out some game systems (looking remarkably similar to Sega's consoles) and play some games. About an hour into the gaming session, Tails gets up from the sofa to check out some business-related texts on his smartphone and steps into Amy's back garden to get a whizz of fresh air (as well as replying to texts). Just then, he notices a very peculiar silhouette of a 7-foot tall raccoon with what appeared to be military-style shoulder-pads on the raccoon. Tails stared blankly into the night-time abyss for a few seconds, winced/shook his head and went back in to see the guys. Sometime later and after a big games session, the guys had to go, with sonic saying "Oh geez, is that the time already, I gotta take the Chao's to school tomorrow, yea I'll play with you guys some other time!" followed by Knuckles "Damn, just remembered I gotta finish chiselling this diamond for that Soleanian oligarch, the Soleanians have sky-high standards for jewellery y'know... if they notice any glitches on the rock, my job is on the line!" (inside Sonic 06 joke), Tails then says "Oh my, I'm on the Jerry Giggelwitz chat show tomorrow, alongside pop diva Winkks the Lynx and Flo Froston, the dictator of the Ice Cap zone, I hear he's evil". Amy butts in and says "good golly glitter-locks! are you seein Winxx the Lynx?!, I hear she's so pretty in person that she smooths every wrinkle on your skin, and detox's your body of all gremlins!" Tails: "well, I'm gonna find out tomorrow....... Amy... Alright y'all, good night you guys and have a good one!" (Tails leaves the apartment) Sonic: ah man! talk about the small hour munchies, I could be scoffing a chilli dog or two.. any of you guys fancy one?" the rest of the gang reply "I'm good" Amy: "the burgers at Dr. Moonbloom's Rackashack have filled me up, I think I need you guys to lift me off the sofa!" So Knuckles and Sonic pull Amy onto her feet. Amy: aaaahhhhhh ( loud yawn!) I'm gonna head to bed, good night you guys and make sure Sticks takes her medication, she's as mad as a cactus without it!" Sticks blushes in anger and says: Well my anxiousness and theories have saved you guys on countless occasions, and my home-engineered tinfoil temple protector has fizzled out many government-sourced infrarays from entering your minds, so yeah!! THANK YOU!!... and don't bring CACTUS'S INTO THIS!!!... I love dem prickly peoples!" Sonic says: this is why we love you Sticks... and can't stand you... like right now!" Sticks yelches "AAARRGH!!" pulling her hair as she runs out the apartment. Sonic gives Amy a lethargic dopey stare and says "um..... she'll be alright" and leaves not long after Sticks running out. To be continued...